Bloody Rose
by Ai Ketsurui
Summary: I will be uploading this story until I am done. Some characters are from other anime like Chrno Crusade and Vampire Knight -the name Rima I chose to be. The looks are different-
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 – My Dreams**

I was in a middle of no where until I saw a strange person. She was wearing a long, red robe that looked like blood. Her head was covered with a hood and she wore a necklace that looked familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering if she could talk.

"That, I can not tell you," she whispered, making it hard for me to hear, "And....."

I wasn't able to get the rest of what she said, because my head was ringing. "Wake up, Rima!"

Of course I knew that voice. It was my little sister named Shana.

"Okay, I got it," I replied, still yawning while trying to get up. Was that all a dream? At least I'm glad to think that, because I wouldn't want to meet that strange girl. I couldn't stop thinking what she wants from me.

"Are you daydreaming, honey?" my mom asked, looking at me closely.

"Yes, I was," I replied, then rushed quickly to the door. I wouldn't want to tell my mom about the dream because she would think that I'm really weird. My little sister, Shana, followed me out while holding a cute doll in her arms.

"What's wrong, Rima?" Shana asked, looking at me with wonder.

"It's n-nothing. Nothing at a-all," I replied as I tried finding words to say. Why am I afraid to say it? My little sister wouldn't understand anything I say that's not 2nd grade words.

"Tell me if there's anything wrong," she said, sounding like if she's like a real sister. I looked at her and nodded. How could she understand my problem? I mean, a 2nd grader can't understand a 7th grader like me. Unless...

By the time I was at school and I saw my friend, Switzy, walking up to me. "Hi Rima!" she laughed, then turned serious. She asked, "You don't look good, do you?"

"I'm fine," I lied, wanting to escape from her. "I'm really fine."

"I hope so," she eyed on me with both suspicion and friendly stares, then went off. "We're gonna be late to school if you don't hurry!"

So I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 – Who Keeps Talking?**

"Rima, you here?" my teacher, Ms. Dayas, asked. Everyone was staring at me, including my friends. I looked at Ms. Dayas, then said that I was here.

"Let's see... Chrono?" Ms. Dayas looked at his desk, but it was emptied. Chrono isn't here again, I thought, he must be skipping school again. But why is he skipping school? He probably wants to avoid seeing me because he is a demon. Everyone else thinks he's just a cute person.

"Rima!" I looked up and it was Switzy. "Are you really okay? Or are you daydreaming?" she looked at me sharply and found out that I was looking at Chrono's desk. "He really does skip school a lot, doesn't he?" Switzy questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. I guess I have too keep it a secret for Chrono since I promised him and made a contract with him. It was a long ago that I made that contract. I held the necklace when I realized that it was the same necklace the girl in my dreams had. When I looked outside, I saw Chrono looking at me. Even though this necklace looks like the girl's necklace, this is the contract with Chrono. I stared back at Chrono and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"Rima? There you go daydreaming again," Switzy sighed, then left me alone there. Switzy went to my other friends. They were Alexandria, Samantha, Kim, Brittney, Jenan, and Marwah. I sighed and decided to join in, but when I looked back at Chrono, he gave me a sign to come out of class. I went up to Ms. Dayas and asked her if I can go to the bathroom. Ms. Dayas approved and I got out of class.

"Yo," Chrono whispered.

"Hi. What's up?" I knew that if he makes me get out of class, that means that something is up.

"It's just that the chairman called us up for a mission," he replied.

"Ugh, not one of those hunting mission for some stupid reason," I am getting sick of those stupid 'hunting down some monsters' thing. Chrono saw my expression and laughed a little.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Well then, let's get going!" I almost yelled out that Chrono had to close my mouth.

"You almost got us caught," he sighed.

"Be right back. I need to go somewhere," I said.

"That's fine, as long as your not going without me," he glared at me with suspicion.

"I won't, I won't!" so I went off leaving Chrono behind.

I was in a bathroom looking at a mirror when I saw her again. "Rima, you will d-i-e soon. Come to me and let me take your s-o-u-l," she whispered, making me panic. This has to be a dream, I thought, it'll go away soon. But it didn't. I was annoyed everytime I opened my ears.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled. Then, I heard footsteps coming.

"Rima, are you okay?" It was Chrono's voice.

"Uh yes, I'm alright. I'm just calming myself down. There's no need to worry," I lied, trying to make my lies sound convincing.

"Well then, hurry up. You know that the chairman will scold you if you don't hurry," his voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Okay, okay! I got it!" At least he's not completely inside the girls' bathroom or else, I'd scream at him. I came out of the bathroom and when I looked around, he wasn't in my sight. "Stop playing hide-and-seek with me Chrono!" I eyed everywhere in my range.

"I'm right behind you," I turned and he was right there. I made an angry face and he made a smirky face. He ran as quick as he could and I chased after him.

"Get right back here!" I yelled in the hall.

"I can't if your going to kill me."

"Well, you'll get it really bad!"

Rima: "Whew, I finally finished it" XD  
Switzy: "When do I appear again?"

Rima: "You'll see, Switzy-san~"

Switzy: "Fine, fine. I'll see. You better put me there!"

Chrono: "See you in the next chapter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 – The Hunting**

Chrono and I were finally in the chairman's office.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!" the chairman, Mr. Tio, yelled across the office, shaking the desks and papers. "Is there an excuse this time?"

"Yes, there is-" I was cut off by Chrono.

"No, there wasn't. I immediately asked her to come quickly but she hesitated and went to the bathroom talking to herself. Then I told her yo hurry up," he paused while laughing a little, "She said okay and wanted to kill me for no reason." I glared at him menacingly and willing for another killing plan on him. Mr. Tio, on the other hand, nodded and agreed with Chrono.

"Now, Rima, is there anymore of those 'there was an excuse' lies?" Mr. Tio asked. I almost choked on the part where he said "lies" because I've kept a lot of lies in my mind.

"No... there isn't," I replied, staring at Chrono again. _I'll get you later_, I thought devilish in my mind, _and you know it_. Chrono looked at me, probably knowing what I was going to do next, then quickly turned to Mr. Tio.

"Okay, the mission this time is to hunt down a monster that we couldn't classify." Mr. Tio cleared his throat. This has to be the first time Mr. Tio had never told us the details of a monster. I looked at Chrono and he nodded. That means that we have to accept it. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, let's get it over with," I didn't sound as energetic as before.

"Don't forget to be careful. That monster can be dangerous," Mr. Tio warned us.

"Yes, Mr Tio," Chrono spoke. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "Are you okay, Rima?" Chrono was staring at me curiously.

"Oh yes, I'm okay."

Couldn't be no more of you," he laughed, then turned serious, "But there's something that's not right about you." He stared at me cautiously. Now what am I going to say?

"You should tell him that you're like that." A voice appeared in my head. _W-What are you doing in my mind_, I thought. That was the same girl who was in my dream. "I am giving you answers for him. You should thank me for the answers." The voice was fading and I wanted to know more about her. _Who are you_, I tried thinking, _and what do you want with me?_ "I guess it's time that I say it clearly. My name is Rose, and I am here to tell you that your life is in danger of dying," she paused, and changed the subject, "And your partner, Chrono, is waiting for you to speak." _Wait_, I thought, _can Chrono actually hear you?_ "No, because I'm..." her voice faded again and I couldn't hear anymore sound in my mind.

"Rima? Can you hear me?" Chrono sounded worried and was waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I can hear you. That's how I'm like," I said the same words she did.

"Okay, tell me if you have any problems you have," Chrono smiled. I thought of what Rose said about me. _I'm going to die soon? Yeah right. Like the heck I would. But what did she say about Chrono not hear me?_

"Rima, we should get going."

"Okay, then. Let's get going," I wasn't that excited.

We got to the destination when we saw nothing but lots of trees.

"There's nothing here," I said, searching anything suspicious.

"Don't let your guard down. It could be hiding anywhere." We went deeper and found nothing but footprints.

"Whose footprints is that?" I asked.

"I guessed it's that mysterious monster," replied Chrono. Suddenly, something popped up and looked at me with glowing red eyes. It was a cat.

"How is it mysterious? It's just a cat," I pat the cat's head. It gave a glowing stare, and cuddle itself around me.

"Rima, that's not a normal cat..." Chrono started to back away from me and the cat. "Get away from it!" Chrono yelled.

"But why-" Suddenly, the cat gave a quick speed to a clear spot.

"Nice, Chrono. I never thought you notice me so easily," the cat spoke, and then turned into a human with cat ears and a tail.

"How do you know my name?" Chrono asked, confused.

"I heard about you from Rima," he looked at me and asked, "Do you remember me, Rima?"

"Yes. If I remember right, you're Kid, right?" I looked at him seriously.

"Yes. I guess you still remember me from your childhood days. I never thought I'd meet you again," Kid spoke in a mysterious way.

"Sorry to interrupt your fascinating talk, but are you the monster we're suppose to hunt down?" Chrono asked politely.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm no monster I'm-" Kid was cut off by me.

"Chrono, you just interrupted our talk. And no, he's not a monster, how could he have? He's my childhood friend." I knew that Kid never had a tail and cat ears that time. Kid didn't even look any difference. But how do I know him? I know I haven't seen him in person, but it was in my heart. Everyone was silent. No one spoke until I broke the silence.

"Chrono, I think we should-"

"Rima, watch out!" Kid yelled but it was too late. Everything went too quick. When I looked, my body was knocked to the other side of the forest. The last thing I saw was a dark creature.


End file.
